How Do YOU Eat A Reeses: YuGiOh Style
by Toshimi
Summary: Well, umm, I know I should work on YGO Kindergarten, BUT I DONT FEEL LIKE IT! Not now. Read this in the meantime. Yes, I know its overdone. Yes, I know you should obey me and read it. :P
1. Default Chapter

I SWEAR TO GOD I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 2 & 3 OF YGO KINDERGARTEN!!!! DON'T HURT ME! cries I have writer's block...In the meantime...  
  
I know this is probably done over and over, but, well, I'M PUTTING MY VERSION UP SO GO EAT PIE!!!  
  
Heh.   
  
Anyways, I got the idea from Yukiko3 in the Azumanga Daioh section here on FFnet. I liked them and decided to do some YGO ones since I was extremely bored after my Western Civ Exam today.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I HATE CHOCOLATE! YES, THAT'S RIGHT! FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT! I don't know why. It's kinda sad, because teachers would give out chocolate for treats and I would always be left out because my taste buds are evil. I wish I liked chocolate...I really do. But I do like chocolate-based products, like chocolate cake, milk, icing...  
  
OK. I'll shut up now.  
  
Dishclaimer: I CLAIM ALL DISHES!!!! GIMME ALL YOUR DISHIES!!!   
  
Disclaimer to Rights of Ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh!: I'll buy it. Someday. I SWEAR TO RA I WILL!!!! I'LL OFFER HIM $1,000,000,000,000,000,000!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Disclaimer to Rights of Ownership of Reeses: HELL NO I DON'T WANT THAT!!! Stupid Chocolate. cries I wanna like chocolate...  
  
Here it is:  
  
==================================================================  
  
How Do YOU Eat a Reeses: Yu-Gi-Oh Style  
  
==================================================================  
  
Yami  
  
Reeses is on floor across room from Yami  
  
Yami: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! If you lose, I will DEVOUR YOU!!!  
  
Reeses: ...  
  
Yami: Well, do you accept?  
  
Reeses: ...  
  
Yami: Fine then! I draw my first card. Now go! Dark Magician! Unfortunately, I cannot attack since it is my first turn. Now defend yourself or lose!  
  
Reeses: ... (does not even have a deck of cards, obviously)  
  
Yami: Well, if you won't make a move, I will! GO DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!  
  
Reeses imaginary LP are obliterated  
  
Reeses: ...  
  
Yami: I win! devours Reeses  
  
=================================================================  
  
Well, I liked it anyway...  
  
Next two chapters are already written, so it won't take 6 months to post them unlike my other stories...  
  
Next: Ryou & Bakura! 


	2. How Ryou tries to eat a Reeses

Ahh, next chapter...  
  
READ!  
  
Dish & Dis Claimers: See Chapter 1.   
  
==================================================================  
  
How Do YOU Eat a Reeses: Yu-Gi-Oh Style  
  
==================================================================  
  
Ryou and Bakura  
  
Ryou: Mmm, I LOVE my precious Reeses...looks hungrily at it, drooling that sweet chocolate exterior...creamy peanut butter inside...Mmm I can't wait...Oh, whoops! I forgot a napkin. places Reeses on satin pillow on table Be right baaaack...   
  
Ryou walks out of room to kitchen  
  
Bakura walks in room  
  
Bakura: Ryou! Ryou! Where are y... sees Reeses on table AHHHHHH!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!! EVIL!!!! DIEEEEEE!!!!!   
  
sends Reeses to Shadow Realm  
  
Bakura: brushes hands off on his pants Well, that's a relief. Now that that's taken care of...  
  
Ryou walks in to see Reeses missing from pillow  
  
Ryou: tears well up in eyes I HATE YOU! YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME! YOU SCREAM ABOUT HOW THE CHOCOLATE IS EVIL, THEN YOU BANISH MY PRECIOUS BABY TO THE SHADOW REALM! I JUST WANTED ONE LITTLE FRICKIN PIECE OF CHOCOLATE FOR ONCE!!!! WE'LL JUST SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT NEXT TIME YOU'RE TRYING TO EAT YOUR PRECIOUS SPREE!  
  
Bakura: frightened eyestwitches NOOOOOOO!!!! Not my Spree-Spree...please...  
  
-In Shadow Realm-  
  
Reeses: floating randomly ...  
  
==================================================================  
  
...  
  
YES I KNOW IT SUCKS!!!!!!  
  
Reeses: ...  
  
Next: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Yes, you heard me. 


	3. How Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon eats a Ree...

Hehe, definitely most retarded chpater of this series...  
  
Roar. Bwahahahaha.  
  
Dish & Dis Claimers: See Chapter 2.  
  
==================================================================  
  
How Do YOU Eat a Reeses: Yu-Gi-Oh Style  
  
==================================================================  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
  
Kaiba throws Reeses to BEUD  
  
Middle Head: ROARRR! (T: I CALL IT!)  
  
Left Head: ROOOAR! (T: OH NO YOU DON'T!)  
  
Right Head: RRROAR! (T: HEY, I WANT SOME TOO!)  
  
Left and Right Heads look at each other and get same idea  
  
both turn to Middle Head and bite/chew off his neck  
  
Middle Head: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! (FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK THAT HURTS!!!!!!)  
  
Middle Head twitches randomly on ground  
  
Left and Right Heads look at each other  
  
Left Head: RROOAARR! ROOOARRRRRRRRRRR!(T: SO NOW WHAT DO WE DO? THERE'S STILL TWO OF US AND ONLY ONE REESES!)  
  
Right Head: RRRRROOAAARR! (T: I KNOW! LET'S PLAY THUMB WARS FOR IT!)  
  
Left Head: ROOAAAAAAAAAR! (T: YOU IDIOT! OUR FEEBLE EXCUSES FOR HANDS CAN'T EVEN REACH EACH OTHER!!!)  
  
Right Head: roar. rroar. (T: oh. i knew that.)  
  
Left Head: RRRooAR! (T: HEY! LET'S JUST SPLIT IT 50-50!)  
  
Right Head: ROAR! (T: OK!)  
  
Left and Right Heads each grab half and eat it  
  
Middle Head: rooooooooooooooaaaaaarrrrrrrROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR?????????!!!!!! (T: Why didn't we all just do that BEFORE YOU FRICKIN DECAPITATED MY HEAD?????????!!!!!!!)  
  
Left Head: Rooooaaaaaar. (T: Because we're greedy bitches and it's easier to divide a Reeses by 2 than 3.)  
  
Middle Head: --;; twitches  
  
==================================================================  
  
Heh. Violence. Isn't it great?  
  
Aww, Reeses didn't get to say anything this chapter. Here you go Reeses, you can say something now!  
  
Reeses: ...  
  
Well, last chapter for now. I'll probably think of another after my English exam tomorrow. WOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT! TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!! YAAAAAA!!!!  
  
cries But that means my Mikey-poo IS LEAVING!!!!!! sobs uncontrollably  
  
Who the hell is Mikey-poo, you ask?   
  
THE HOTTEST AND FUNNIEST SEXY MAN EVER!!!! Yes, I even daresay HOTTER THAN ANYONE IN THE YU-GI-OH! CAST!!!!!  
  
But he doesn't love me the same way I love him.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
WHY ME?????  
  
(I really need a Live Journal account to rant on. If anyone has a code, PLEASE!!!!! I NEED IT!!!!!) 


End file.
